1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved device for quickly cooling fluid or solid foodstuffs retained within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable devices for rapid cooling of drinks or foodstuffs by an endothermic reaction are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,218, which issued to C. Maione on July 9, 1985, discloses a disposable device for cooling drinks and other food stuffs wherein such device utilizes solid and liquid reactants separated by a rupturable diaphragm. Manual pressure may be utilized to rupture the diaphragm and thus cause a mixing of the reactants to initiate the endothermic reaction. While being functional for its intended purpose, the Maione device is separately attachable by the user to the foodstuff or fluid to be cooled. As can be appreciated, this is an inconvenient and time consuming process, and in many instances, a cooling device would not be readily available for use. As such, there would appear to be a continuing need for some new and improved type of quick cooling apparatus for a foodstuff or fluid beverage wherein the same would be permanently attached to the particular food or fluid to be cooled and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.